five_nights_at_freddys_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Death Minigames
In Five Nights At Freddy's 2, when the player is killed by any of the animatronics, they may be taken to a sort of mini game that is very reminiscent of an Atari 2600 game involving various tasks. In which the player controls an animatronic. Failing, or even succeeding, can result in another jumpscare. The games seem to imply what happened with the missing children and possibly explain the motive behind why the animatronics attack you. SAVETHEM The player is taken to a small, seemingly Atari-era minigame where they control Freddy, and seem to have to follow a figure resembling The Puppet. Once arriving at a certain room with The Puppet, the game abruptly cuts to static and ends. The player can choose not to follow The Puppet and instead receive an identical ending by encountering Golden Freddy at random. While the player is walking, letters can be clearly heard called out at regular intervals, spelling out S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. There are several variations of this minigame, in which the player starts out in different rooms. There is another variation where a menacing purple figure will approach Freddy, ending the minigame and quickly flashing the words: "you can't" in the bottom left corner of the screen. Give Gifts, Give Life The player will play as The Puppet. Instructions at the top say "Give Gifts" which is completed by approaching the four kids. Once the gifts are all given out, the text on the top of the screen will change to "Give Life," and the player must stuff them into the 4 original animatronics' suits. All during this, letters are called out spelling "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M." When completed, Golden Freddy will jumpscare. Take cake to the children Playing as Freddy, the player has to take cake to six kids. Walking to each child makes them turn green, and leaving them alone for too long makes them turn red. Meanwhile, a child stands outside crying. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside and a purple person gets out, then proceeds to kill the sad child (who actually appears to stop crying and then cry even harder). All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E-H-I-M" and the player moves slower and slower. If the player is able to make all the children green at the same time they will be unable to move and will be forced to watch the children turn red. When the minigame ends, the Puppet will jumpscare. Foxy Minigame Playing as Foxy, the player walks out of what appears to be the curtained PIRATE'S Cove and into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival. Four out of the five children appear to be happy, while the other has a sad expression. The player is then returned to the curtained area and has to repeat this twice. On the third playthrough, the purple man who killed the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children game is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Foxy's jumpscare.